


I Think, Therefore I Am

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lemons, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub! Jack, Verbal Humiliation, basically this is erotica, dom! crutchie, for like 2 paragraphs but it still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: My friend told me to name my fic something deep and I did. Don't let the title fool you, this is about blowjobs.





	I Think, Therefore I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is smut. It is also my first time writing smut, so it might not be very good. Trigger warnings: one use of sexist language used for sexy purposes. Read the tags if certain kinks squick you.

Crutchie learned pretty quickly that Jack loves having his hair pulled. Even when they were kissing, taking a handful of Jack’s hair could make him moan- and it was. He jerked Jack’s head back and kissed his neck, relishing in the sounds he made.

“Sir-” Jack gasped- proof he was doing well. “Sir, I- can we- bed?” he stammered between whines. Crutchie drew back, scrutinizing his face.

“I don’t quite understand,” he grinned. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want… I wanna suck your cock, sir.” Jack gulped.

“Good boy. Gentle or rough?”

“Rough, sir.”

Crutchie stood up from the sofa, and Jack leapt to his feet. He grabbed his crutch and marched into their bedroom, pulling Jack behind him by the hair, half bent over. He slammed the door behind them and sat down on the bed, pushing Jack to his knees. 

“That rough enough for you, Jackie?” Crutchie asked. 

“Yessir.” Jack spread his legs. “Do you have any orders for me, sir?”

“First of all, don’t speak out of turn.” Jack gulped, eyes widening. He looked up at Crutchie, silently asking if he could apologize.

“Eyes down,” he commanded. “Know your place, pet.” Jack whined and bowed his head again, trying not to glance up as Crutchie started to rub himself through his pants.

“You’ve lost your speaking privileges,” Crutchie said. “From now on, besides the safewords, you are only allowed to say ‘yes master’. Understood?”

“Yes, master,” Jack whimpered. 

“Good. Now strip.” Crutchie snapped his fingers and leaned back on one hand, pulling his cock out with the other. Jack hastily pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. Crutchie groaned softly as he stroked himself, and Jack forced himself to look at the floor as he pulled of his pants and settled back into a kneeling position. 

“Underwear too,” Crutchie said. Jack took the last layer of clothing off and sat completely naked as Crutchie jerked himself off. He licked his lips, but didn’t dare disobey his master and speak without being spoken to. 

“Jackie?” Crutchie half asked, half whined.

Jack perked up. “Yes, master?”

“You want my cock now?” 

“Yes, master!” Jack crawled forward and sat up like a begging dog. “Yes please, master!” Crutchie pushed two fingers into his mouth, and Jack sucked them eagerly.

“I don’t recall allowing you to say please,” he said. Jack rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Crutchie’s fingers, just the way he liked it. He gazed up at Crutchie with desperate eyes.

Crutchie pushed down, forcing Jack’s mouth open. “I’m too good to you, aren’t I?” he sighed, grabbing a fistful of Jack’s hair. Jack nodded vigorously, mouth still open. Crutchie dragged him forward and pressed his face against his erection.

“Suck,” he finally commanded. 

“Yes master!” Jack said, slightly muffled as he licked Crutchie’s cock. Crutchie pulled Jack’s head up and pressed against his lips. Jack eagerly took him, moaning softly as he got to work pleasuring his master.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Crutchie groaned. He pulled Jack’s hair, getting a whimper of pleasure in response. Jack took him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

“So good for me,” Crutchie gasped. “Such a good little whore-” He sharply pushed Jack’s head down, thrusting shallowly into his throat. Jack gagged on his thick cock, but kept working his lips and tongue. He longed to hear his master praise him again, tell him how good he made him feel, but the only sounds coming out of Crutchie’s mouth were wordless moans.

Suddenly, Crutchie pulled Jack off his cock. Jack mewled pathetically, drooling all over himself. “Breathe, Jack,” Crutchie commanded, and Jack obediently took a few deep breaths. As soon as the light- headedness faded, he rested his head against Crutchie’s thigh.

“Good pet.” Jack hummed happily. “Do you want to take my whole cock?” Crutchie asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes master,” Jack said. He licked Crutchie’s cock, spreading his legs submissively. 

Crutchie moaned appreciatively. “You wanna be my pretty little fuckhole?” Jack nodded, unable to put into words how much he wanted it. Crutchie dragged him forward again and positioned Jack over his cock. In one motion, he thrusted into Jack’s mouth and pushed down until his face pressed between Crutchie’s thighs.

Jack choked and moaned at the same time. Crutchie pushed his head up and down, making him take more with each thrust. Jack gripped his thighs to keep from touching himself. His master’s breathy, desperate moans combined with the feeling of being used were almost too much.

“Jackie, i’m gonna come,” Crutchie gasped. “And you’re going to swallow.” Jack’s cock twitched just imagining his master coming down his throat. He moaned eagerly as Crutchie yanked his hair and choked him more.

Finally, Crutchie came. He held Jack’s head down as he released, bucking furiously into his throat. Jack desperately tried to swallow his cum, but he couldn’t with his master still fucking his throat.

Crutchie pulled Jack off his cock with a soft moan. Jack swallowed, then gasped for breath. He licked up the last few drops of cum between wheezes, then settled back into a kneeling position. His core ached with arousal, and he bowed his head, praying his master would take pity on him and let him pleasure himself.

“On the bed, Jackie,” Crutchie ordered. Jack leapt to his feet and lay down next to him, propping himself up on his elbows. “Do you want to come, too?”

“Yes, master!” Jack forced himself to stop talking. The last thing he wanted was for Crutchie to change his mind. Jack shuddered with need as Crutchie wetted his fingers in Jack’s mouth. Slowly, he brought his hand down and wrapped it around Jack’s cock. 

The touch was too much and not enough at the same time. Jack screamed, bucking his hips desperately. “Master-” Crutchie cut him off with a kiss. He stroked Jack’s cock faster, and Jack moaned into his mouth. Crutchie slid down to kiss his neck, and Jack practically sobbed with pleasure. With one last shaky thrust, he came all over Crutchie’s hand and his stomach.

As Jack came down, Crutchie grabbed some tissues and cleaned them both up. He lay down next to Jack, pressing his head to his chest.

“Did you like that?” he asked kindly as he stroked Jack’s head. Jack rolled over and snuggled against him, nodding.

“Good boy. You did a very good job,” Crutchie whispered, kissing his forehead. Crutchie tried to get up to get him some water, but Jack whined and pulled him back down. Crutchie smiled and stroked his hair. They’d need to get up eventually, but that could wait for now.


End file.
